I Love You By Toybox
by Gothic-Lady-Kagome
Summary: Kagome n Sesshomaru grew up together they fell in love but never told eachother now the school talent show is coming up n they are partnered together will they ever admit there feelings to eachother or not Song fic with a lemon BE WARNED! not for lil kids


It was a week before the Shikon-High School talent show. The director of the show had chosen who everyone would be partnered with at the beginning of the month and chosen which song they had to sing together.

Sango, Kagome's best friend, got partnered up with Miroku as usual seeing as the music instructer's rule was that every female was partnered with a male.

Kagome well she got partnered with the Ice Prince himself, Sesshomaru, and they had to sing a love song. Really none of the students could picture Sesshomaru singing a love song, let alone singing it with a human. The song they had to sing was "I Love You" by Toybox.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

I didn't mind being partnered with Kagome. We had grown up together and I had fallen, oh how I fell so hard and fast for the little angel but I never told her, but that was going to change tonight. I watched as she blushed when she caught me starring at her. So beautiful she was. I walked over to her.

"Kagome, we shall be practicing at my house tonight. Come I'll give you a ride." I said. Though at my last words my beast spoke of sinnfully pleasurable things I could and would do to her on this night.

Kagome's P.O.V.

I blushed when my long time love, though the only one that knew of my feelings was Sango, continued to stare at me. When he said we would practice at his house my heart beat faster, true it isn't the first time I had been there but it has been a while. Ever since we started high school Sesshomaru has ignored me, it hurt, but I admired him from afar.

We walked towards his car. We were almost to the parking lot when koga, my very own personal stalker, came up to us and started professing his 'love' and how I was his 'woman.'

Normal P.O.V.

"Kagome my love, you look beautiful as always." koga said smirking until he heared a vicious growl from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagome and said in a deadly voice, "She is not yours to claim wolf."

Koga glared and said the stupidest thing you could say to a powerful male that was obviously staking his own claim. "Yeah? Well she aint you bitch either."

"Oh really?" Sesshomaru asked in a dead pan yet threatening tone. It was a rhetorical question but lets just say Koga wasn't very bright.

"Yes, Really!" Koga said mockingly.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

It is high time the wolf learns his place. I am staking my claim here and now. My beast is in a rage.

"She is indeed my bitch. Little one," I said turning to a blushing Kagome, "Are you or are you not this Sesshomaru's intended?" I hoped she would say yes.

Kagome's P.O.V.

I was shocked to say the least. Sesshomaru when we were younger had always proclaimed that I would be his mate but when high school started I thought he'd changed his mind.

"Yes, lord Sesshomaru I am and forever will be your bitch." I said blushing at the last word. He's a dog demon and 'bitch' is another word they used for 'mate.'

Normal P.O.V.

Koga's eyes widened.

"Kagome how can you say that?"

Kagome didn't answer Sesshomaru did though.

"I have had claim of this bitch since she was a pup. Therefore your claim is void wolf." The amount of pride in his voice was obvious. Kagome blushed when, for effect, Sesshomaru kissed her bared neck. Koga walked off, more like stalked off in a huff.

Kagome's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it. I was in a daze as Sesshomaru walked me to his car.

As soon as we got in and were on our way I asked him my questions, ALL of them.

"Did you mean that?" I asked in a whisper hoping he didnt just say it to get Koga to leave. I breathed a happy sigh when he finally answered.

"Yes, you are my bitch you know you always have been and always will be little one." He said it so proudly. I was proud to have him so proud of me being his.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, love, you are the one my beast and I want and once we chose there is NO going back." He said.

"When.. when will we mate?" I stuttered on that question I was embarrassed for asking.

"Tonight, my beast can no longer wait." He said in a husky tone. I blushed and nodded just thinking about it had me aroused.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

I could smell her arousal. Her delicious sent mixed with spice. I knew we both knew the song by heart so no practicing was necessary.

We got to my house and went to my room. Once there I kissed her. This was her first time. My beast purred when her arousal spiked and she kissed back.

Normal P.O.V.

His hands went to her hips and one moved to her ass gently squeezing it.

In a blink of an eye they had nothing on. Sesshomaru moved from her lips to suckle gently on her neck where he would mark her as his ... Forever.

His right hand glided down her tummy towards his goal. He purred to her when he felt how wet she already was.

She bucked her hips against his hand silently begging him for more only to whimper when he removed his hand.  
She watched in fasination as he cleaned his fingers of her juices with his tongue.

Sesshomaru was in heaven she tasted so good. He needed more. Slowly he kissed down her body to her treasure.

At the first touch of his tongue on her she gasped. He purred as she became wetter.

After making her cum twice he crawled back up her body.

"I'm going to mark and pup you now little one." He said huskily with a sexy smirk.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said before he gently and slowly entered her virgin body.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

God she is so tight, hot and wet.

I kiss her as she starts to moan. I made her cum a few more times before I let myself release.

As I did so I bite her neck and knotted inside her to increase the chances of her carrying my pup.

I rolled over still inside her laying her on my chest as she fell asleep.

Normal P.O.V.

The next day Sesshomaru woke with Kagome snuggled up on his chest.

He smiled at the memory of the night before.

Shaking her awake he could already smell the change in her sent that clearly confirmed she was with child. He smiled again when she gave a sleepy smile.

They took a quick shower and dressed. They drove to school and Sesshomaru kissed her and nuzzled her neck. He was happy she was finally completely his... Forever.

None of the students could believe what they saw. The teachers however smiled.

Friday, the day of the show came and it was time to sing.

Kagome and Sesshomaru were the last to perform.

( I do NOT own this song it belongs to its respected owners)

Toybox Earth Wind Water & Fire

(KAGOME):I love your eyes, love your smile, love your funky hair I love your walk, love your talk, and the things you dare Love you, love you, yes I do Love me not, or love me too Honey, honey, peek-a-boo, I'm in love with you

(SESSHOMARU):Come, baby, tell me what you wanna do Maybe we could get together soon Baby, see the fire in my eyes Yeah, you got me hypnotized

(KAGOME):Earth, Wind, Water & Fire Can't get in the way, when I'm running to you 'Cause I would ride through stormy weathers Just to show you how much I love you

(KAGOME):I love candy, I love sweets, maybe ice cream too gummi-bears and chocolate-hearts make me think of you Open, open Sesame I've got goodies, come and see Honey, honey, peek-a-boo, I'm in love with you

(SESSHOMARU):Come, baby, tell me where you wanna go Maybe Paris, maybe Tokyo Lady, see the fire in my eyes Yeah, you got me hypnotized

(KAGOME):Earth, Wind, Water & Fire Can't get in the way, when I'm running to you 'Cause I would ride through stormy weathers Just to show you how much I love you

END SONG

"I love you Kagome" Sesshomaru said.

"And I love you my mate."

That was all that needed to be said. The happy couple shared a kiss before the curtains closed.

(well tell me what u think i hope u liked it this song "i love you" by toybox is one of my favorites :) if u havent heared it or n/e songs by toybox u should check em out they got great music rate and review much love) 


End file.
